Crash and Burn
by Libra
Summary: A J/C and T/R song fic, The song is "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Ok, this is my first song fic, please don't kill me. The quotes are both J/C and T/R, the song, Crash and Burn by Savage Garden, is in italics. J/C quotes are inthis**.T/R quotes are in **this. **Now that that's all cleared up, enjoy the fic!**

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild, wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness Is upon your door

And you feel like you can't take anymore..

Look, maybe you're right. But I'll bet even great generals and presidents or   
whatever have friends they can be honest with. People who never lose faith in   
them, no matter what." I had the strangest urge to bust out crying right   
then. I also had a desire to hug Cassie really hard. I didn't do either."   
~Cassie and Jake

"He's not the only one who's got people to worry about. I have a family. We all do."   
"Not me. It's true. No one gives a rat's rear about me."   
"I do." Rachel, Tobias, Rachel

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night 

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn your not alone

After a while I noticed Cassie sitting down in the chair beside me. She   
didn't say anything. She just put her arm around me and hugged me as well as   
she could while sitting. I closed my eyes and let her hug me. And after a   
while I felt my hands shake a little less" ~ Jake

"I ran to Tobias. I don't really know why, I just wanted to touch him. To know he was real."  
~ Rachel 

__

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away

And you feel like you can't face the day

  
"Cassie?" I asked. "I'm here," she said. I realized she was behind me. I felt   
her palm on my cheek. Then she put her arms around me and hugged me from   
behind. It made me want to cry." ~ Jake 

"What am I supposed to do, Tobias? I'm a girl. You're a bird. This is way past Romeo and Juliet, Montagues and Capulets. This isn't Kate Winslet and Leo DiCaprio coming from different social groups or whatever. It's not like you're black and I'm white like Cassie and Jake. No one but a moron cares about that. We are...we can't hold hands, Tobias. We can't dance. We can't go to a movie together."   
"I...God, Rachel, don't you think I know all that? Don't you think I want to have all that?"   
~ Rachel and Tobias

__

  
Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

"He smiled his slow smile. I'll be okay, too, Cassie. As long as your around." ~ Jake 

"Be careful, Rachel. I'll be watching, but be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." ~Tobias

" That's it, Jake," Cassie urged. She held his hand tight between both of hers. "Come back to me, Jake. Come all the way back." ~ Cassie 

"Stop being an idiot! I care about you." ~Rachel 

__

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breath again

" Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. The dance floor formerly known as the basketball court. And then I was dancing. With Jake. I gave a little twirl of happiness. Is it horrible to admit that I hope everyone was watching? Especially Allison? Even if it's horrible, it's true. I liked the idea of everyone knowing that I, Cassie of the sometimes-bird-pooped jeans, was with Jake." ~ Cassie 

"Just dance with me, Tobias. Please."  
A slow song started I was surprised. I actually knew this one. Goo Goo Dolls. Couples filled up the dance floor. Rachel reached out and took my hand.  
It's funny. We've been on so many missions together. Battled Hork- Bajir-Controllers side by side. Save each other's lives time and again. And still, after all that, it's something as simple as dancing that makes my heart pound.  
Out onto the dance floor. I slid my arms around her waist. Felt her hands on my neck.  
I let myself relax. Something I can rarely do as a hawk and an Animorph. I gave myself over to the moment. Let the music's rhythm lull me into a waking dream ~Tobias

__

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

" I felt for Cassie's hand in the rain. It was too dim and gray to see her face well. "I'm so tired," I said. Cassie laid her head on my shoulder. I know, Jake. Rest. Just rest." ~ Jake and Cassie 

I'm here for you." "Thanks, Cassie. But . . . Tobias?" Yeah. Let's go, Rachel. The two of you and the two of me. Let's go. ~Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

" Cassie was on her feet and running toward me, and I was running to her, and I wasn't past any emotion, I was exploding with emotion. Cassie jumped into my arms and I wrapped her up tight and before I knew it I was kissing her on the lips and she was kissing me back. " It's about time," Rachel grumbled. ~ Jake, Cassie, and Rachel

I jumped up. I started to run toward Rachel. She saw me and smiled. I slowed as I neared her, breathing hard.  
And suddenly I had my arms around her. I buried my face in her hair. She held me tightly.   
"Bad," she said.  
"Yeah," I whispered. "Real bad. I came close to, you know. Awfully close. I was so . . . I mean, I didn't . . . " I took a couple of shaky breaths. "I lost myself. Didn't know who I was. Not sure I do now."   
"Tobias," she said quietly. "I know who you are."  
A long, long time while neither of us spoke. Neither of us moved.  
Then, she said, "Hey, it's nice and warm. Bet there are some killer thermals."  
I smiled. "Let's fly."  
"Yeah," she agreed. "Right after I do this."  
She kissed me.  
"Okay, now let's fly," she said and laughed her wild, wicked, self-mocking Rachel laugh.  
And in a short time we were coasting on a thermal, high over the beach. Over the distant hills. Over the city. Over everything ~ Tobias and Rachel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Liked it, hated, want me to burn the word processor???? Tell me! I Luv feedback :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__ __ __


End file.
